sonic: lost in dimensions book 2: tamer of EXE
by Modern Silver Productions
Summary: traveling though the dimensions, sonic, shadow, silver, and amy must fend off a new threat: the EXE's. will they triumph over? or will they become EXE's themselves? read the point of view of sonic and sonic EXE as they come to realize they have more in common than they think. rated T for EXE kills
1. robotnick reincarnated?

**note: this is technically a cross-over of sonic and sonic exe + a little pokemon influence but meh**

**disclaimer: sonic is owned by sega, sonic exe... all I know, is that I don't own 'em**

* * *

**sonic: lost in dimensions**

**book 2:**

**tamer of EXE**

* * *

**chapter 1: robotnick reincarnated? **

"sonic, when can we find something to eat?" my twelve year-old, black, two tailed fox friend with black and red eyes whined to me.

ok, first off I should introduce myself, my name is sonic EXE the hedgehog, and don't freak out but, I kill for a living. that's what we EXE's do. I've been like this for as long as I can remember in fact most of my victim's have called me "the first EXE"

"sorry tails" I began, focusing my red and black eyes on his identical eyes of the same color "we'll leave for hunting soon, after I add the newest function to the tornado"

tails sighed "the more complicated updates you add, the less I'll be able to fly it"

"sorry buddy but this one's important it's a radar that we can use to follow certain power sources, so we can modifie it to make our rabbit-hunting easier (I know, sounds gross but to us, their the equivalent to cheeseburgers) or to follow certain energy signatures"

"in other words you want too use it to find the EXE emeralds? fine, just stay away from bloody island, knuckles has been more annoying since you made him an EXE" tails said

"no I'd only go there if I needed to beat robotnick again, and since he's dead now (about time!) once we collect all seven EXE emeralds, we will finally be able to world travel and find shadow!" I still have no idea where we left him, but we were sure it was not here.

"so how much longer, sonic?"

"almost..." I said refocusing on my task, connecting the red and blue wire "got it!" I said but then it started doing some strange noise

"malfunction?" tails asked

"no, it's picking up a signal... and it seems to be close by."

* * *

me and tails started up the tornado and flew it east; where the signal was coming from.

"it can't be a coincidence that we get a signal right after you activated it, sonic" tails noted

we came across what looked like a huge crater with something glowing in the center

"is that a...?" tails wondered

"only one way to find out" I said "**EXE control!**" I yelled as I teleported onto the ground

tails landed the tornado right beside me.

"I really wish you'd show me how to do that..." tails gripped

I did a small smirk as I jumped into the crater only to find a glowing red gem

"an EXE emerald?" tails asked

"no, I sense a strange, different energy emitting from it. an energy far from EXE energy"

just then small explosions hit around us each one forming into a large, basic robot.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this" tails whined

"**HO HO HO HO!**" a voice cried out of nowhere as a all to familiar fat man came down in a similar machine as before

"no, it can't be..." I started "**robotnick?**"

"what? how many times have I told you hedgehog-" he started "wait. your not the sonic I know!"

_sonic I know?_

"no matter, you have what I'm looking for... the chaos emerald!" robotnick continued

"what do you want robotnick?" I asked

"ho ho I am not who you think, I am dr. eggman genius with an IQ of 300 from the 1st dimension! now, hand over that chaos emerald or things might get dirty!"

"as if!" I yelled

"fine then, robots!" the docter yelled as the robots started to come closer

"s-s-sonic... we're surrounded!" tails whimpered

"not if I can help it! **EXE boost!**" I yelled as I burst though several robots in an aura of red.

in no time I had eliminated all the robots

"you.. j-just who are you?!" he asked

"who am I?! **I. AM. GOD!**" I screeched as I home-attacked his mini egg carrier or at least I thought it was an egg carrier and it fell to the ground

"d-dr. fox, I could use a little help here!" the fat man yelled into a communicator of some sort and before I could approach him a blue blast of some sort hit the ground in front of me.

I turned to see a strange version of tails standing on a hover board. except first off he was half fox, half robot in other words, he was a cyborg. in the parts where he wasn't robot his fur was yellow and just like tails he had two tails

"do I have to do everything around here doctor?" he gripped surprisingly his voice was still humanoid "hmph I'm dr. fox, just like eggman, I'm another genius with the same IQ sorry to say but we need that chaos emerald if you'd just hand over..."

"not happening! **EXE spear!**" I yelled as spears of red energy hit him onto the ground

"tails keep him down I've got business with the 'doctor' " I instructed

I came face to face with the doctor, I glanced at tails and his expression said: _do it_ but then I looked at the docter only to find a familiar face, begging for mercy, the same face tails gave me all those years ago, I hated that look.

"fine" I started "we'll spare you, but first I want answers" I declared and ignored tails' gasp

"first: what are these chaos emeralds? second: what do you mean, I'm not the sonic you know?"

he gave a mischievous grin "the chaos emeralds are emeralds of raw chaotic power, with all seven you can do unbelievable things, to answer your first question. And where I come from there's a certain fiend by the name of sonic the hedgehog! whenever I'm just trying to benefit mankind, that. that hedgehog comes along and ruins everything! he is a hedgehog of pure evil! I'm just trying to collect the chaos emeralds so I can stop him for good!"

dr. fox joined in on the tale "yeah and according to my calculations he's coming to your world with the plan to destroy it!"

tails let out another sigh "what are we going to do sonic? exe I mean not devil sonic"

surprisingly "devil sonic" actually matched the doctor's description

I still had my doubts about these clowns but least I could do was give 'em a chance I mean, from the looks of it they had mistook me for a demon

"so what do you say, EXE? can we have the chaos emerald so we can fend off the fiend?" the doctor snarled

"hmph no"

"what?! what do you mean?" he asked

"if my world is in trouble, then it's my duty to stop this imposter!"

"but sonic" tails started "I thought you said EXE's aren't heroes?"

"tails, the rules have just changed! come on, we're going demon hunting"

* * *

uh oh look out sonic!

note: the style of this fanfic will go like this chapter 1: sonic EXE, chapter 2: sonic. in that pattern thoughout.

also here's a list of the "sonic lost in dimensions" fanficion series

**notes: * = not published yet**

** ** =published, but in progress **

** *** = published and complete **

**sonic lost in dimensions:**

*** book 1: betrayers of the past. section= sonic**

**** book 2: tamer of EXE. section= sonic**

*** book 3: several powers at work. section= sonic + Mario**

*** book 4: the fastest pony alive. section= sonic+MLP **

*** book 5: left 4 shadow. section= sonic+left 4 dead **

*** book 6: awkward resemblance. section= sonic **

*** book 7: return of scrooge. section= sonic**

*** book 8: seven of one. section= sonic + pokemon**

**also just note there will be OC's **

**modern out!**


	2. another sonic!

**disclaimer: still don't own 'em **

**the story thus far...: after escaping his timeless prison, dr. eggman develops a way to finally banish his nemesis sonic the hedgehog and his worthless friends for good! he planned to banish them to a different dimension, unfortuntally, do to a little medaling from shadow the hedgehog, eggman got caught in the crossfire. now sonic along with his friends, shadow, silver and amy must travel though the dimensions in order to get home! collecting the chaos emeralds and chaos rings along the way, fending off eggman and his mysterious assistant, dr. fox. **  
**now entering the third dimension they were about to face something they hadn't bargained for...**

* * *

**chapter 2: another sonic?!**

"CHAOS CONTROL!" my friends shadow and silver the hedgehog yelled as they smashed the purple chaos ring and emerald together, thus causing a dimensional rift. we were in space-time portal now on our way to the next dimension. how many of these dimensions are there?  
anyway while we were in there the portal started reacting to something

"wha-what?" I asked

"we're approaching strange energy" silver noted "and it's a type of energy that's far from chaos energy"

"and far from crazed alian energy?" shadow asked with a smirk

"they were called wisps shadow"

"still, they were crazed, I'd _love _to know where eggman found them" shadow remarked sarcastically "don't answer that"

"uh, guys" silver began "the energy... it's intensifying!"

suddenly there was a huge flash of red then all I saw was black

* * *

I awoke what looked like a crazed version of green hill. I mean the grass instead of being pure green, it was gray almost lifeless. I noticed I was the only one here, shadow, silver, and amy were nowhere in sight. I decided to look for anyone who could tell me where I was or better yet "when I was"

I sped off into the distance

* * *

eventually I headed into a low populated town, which by the way, gave me the worst welcome ever, as many screamed and ran into various buildings with them saying

"EXE's back!"

"my soul tastes bad!"

"please don't change me!"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but apparently being an "EXE" is, but it can't be a good thing.

I then see a lone figure up ahead, I could make out big, bunny-like ears, and it's fur seemed a rather tannish-brown I decided to run up to her in order to find any clue to what an "EXE" is  
just as I expected she shrieked in horror as I approached

"AHHHH!" she shrieked as I approached "I-I-I-I-It's y-y-you t-t-t-the f-f-f-first e-e-exe..." she trembled as she spoke

"first EXE?" I asked

"don't you play dumb with me!" she scolded "I saw it happen, after your return from that other world, you carried a virus with you! a virus known as the EXE! you... you went on a rampage, killing everyone in your sight! I..I couldn't believe it.. you... you killed mister silver, mister big, mister knuckles, dr. robotnick, and... you killed my mother..."

I couldn't believe it. this.. this was... cream? there has too be an explanation for this.. there was only one thing that could explain this...

"look, cream I believe it is?"

she gasped "eek! he knows my name! I'm fucked, _so.. fucked" _

man, this guy sounds worse than scrooge and the deadly six!

"cream, I-I'm not who you think I am, name's sonic. sonic the hedgehog. I-I've come from another dimension. and apparently here, I have a not-so-friendly alter-ego"

she gasped again "well even if I don't believe you, that does explain why my EXE-tracker isn't picking you up"

"EXE-tracker?" I asked

"yeah" she said pointing to a wrist with a watch-like device on it. "it's purpose is to track the source of the EXE's" she then took off the device "if you are, who you say you are, please, use this to find the other sonic, stop him at all costs. please mister good-sonic, save my world th-this place is barely livable with the likes of 'him' around" she added emphasis on the him

I took the watch "your not coming?" I asked

"please, being near him is much to dangerous for me, he brings the term 'if looks could kill...' to a brand new meaning! but if you are 'him' from another dimension, the dimensional-rift should protect you! he shouldn't be able to kill you!" cream responded

"ok," I said walking away but then turned around. "don't you worry, cream!" I yelled "I'll make sure to bring your world back to normal! I'll show this other sonic, just what I'm made of!" I then went full-speed ahead

before I left I was sure cream mumbled: "I guess he really isn't sonic EXE..."

"heheh! time to show this, _new faker_ a thing or two!" I yelled as I sped off in the distance...

* * *

**sorry about the shortness of this chapter. the sonic + cream-3 bonding was all I could think about for this chapter -_- **

**oh, well. **

**review, tell me what you think! **


	3. Double the lovers, double the pain!

**Chapter 3: double the lovers, double the pain!**

Me &amp; Tails were now flying the Tornado towards the nearest town in search of that Demon Sonic, hoping that he hasn't destroyed anything yet. It was kind of odd that now instead of ending lives, I was saving lives. Tails broke the silence

"So is this EXE-hero thing going to be permanent or a one-time thing?" he asked.

"Hmm" I hm'd "depends on how well we're accepted as _heroes_" I noted.

"At first glance they may not believe it," Tails noted "But I'm sure they'll get used to it."

We were now heading downward to the town below us, your average small town in an EXE apocalypse; low population, few buildings, and scared-to-death people. (Who may or may not hyperventilate when we land.) When we landed we got the usual greeting from people scared for they're souls. Saying things like:

"EXE's back!"

"My soul tastes bad!"

"Don't worry!" I announced "no one's going to die to-" I started but gave up as several started hiding in houses- except for one individual. A brown like rabbit figure but was humanoid. I decided to approach her. (while trying to restrain Tails' hunger)

It was her that established the greeting. "I-I'm not afraid." She stated. It was rare to find someone who wasn't afraid of me, but I went with it.

"Look, no one's going to die today, because I'm looking for this other Sonic, bent on world destruction, identified as Demon Sonic"

She stiffed a laugh "pfft funny seeing a creepy pasta such as yourself looking for a demon, that may or may not be worse than you."

I sighed "I admit that an EXE looking for a demon sounds funny, we may be classified into one group, however, the demon I'm looking for is bent on destroying the world, if not this dimension!"

"Lies!" she yelled angrily "Sonic _the Hero _was nothing like that! In fact, he's going to stop your reign, right here and now!" she declared.

The one thing I registered was that she had met the Demon Sonic. "So tell me," I started "which way did he go? So I can prove whenever if he's a hero or demon?!"

She hesitated, then suddenly I heard a familiar, yet different voice as someone wrapped me in their arms (as in a hug)

"Oh Sonic there you are! I've been looking everywhere!" she stated

I turned my head for glimpse of the being. I caught sight of pink hedgehog spines.  
"Amy…?" I questioned although it was highly unlikely, because she started to avoid me after her close friend Shadow went missing, but it was worth a shot.

"Sonic?" she asked letting go of me I then got a good look at her it was indeed, Amy however, she didn't have her _ChainHammer_ (A/N: think of a steel hammer fused with a chainsaw. Yeah, deadly weapon.) on her back. On top of that she didn't wear her usual glasses.

She suddenly went in a panic. "Ah!" she screeched lightly pushing me "Your- you're not Sonic!"

"Technically yes" I stated "although it depends on which Sonic you're looking for. I, Sonic EXE, or that cursed Demon Sonic."

"_Sonic exe…?, Demon Sonic..?_" she mumbled. She then realized something. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" she then confirmed that her name was Amy, Amy Rose the hedgehog.

I quickly turned my back to see if the humanoid rabbit was still there. "Hmph" I snickered. "The little rascal was afraid of me after all! Otherwise, she'd still be here!"

"Did you miss someone because of me?" Amy asked, completely unaware of the curse I threw down.

"Kind of" I admitted though gritted teeth. "Now, I got to find that humanoid rabbit (curse myself for not taking names) before Tails finds her, and devourers her.

"Tails?" she asked "Oh, you mean _your _Tails don't you?"

"Yes." I confirmed "A.K.A. Tails EXE" I then paused "now, sorry to say Amy, but I got to get information about this Demon Sonic."

"Oh really?" she asked as if she were dumber than an EXE victim "I could help! Besides, if we run into my Sonic, you two could work together to take down Demon Sonic!"

I sighed "and I thought there was just one Sonic I had to worry about... now there's three altogether, including myself?!"

"Don't worry!" she insisted "Sonic's been though sticker situations before. From fighting the darkness of the core of the planet, stopping the space colony ARK from crashing to earth, fighting against time itself; along with his past self, fighting six, angry zeti, and defeating his other self from another dimension!"

The only thing that seemed familiar somehow was the _Space colony ARK _reference. There was something familiar about I just couldn't put my finger on; something that may give me a key to my past.

"Alright," I said "then let's see where, I guess _Neutral _Sonic will be; and according to the rabbit, he just came through here." Then me and Amy went to find _her Sonic _as she said. (And on a side note round up Tails)

**{POV change! 3****rd**** person} **

As Sonic EXE &amp; Amy Rose sped off in the distance, a figure stood out of sight. She had similar features to Amy, but wore blue glasses with green dots on the sides and had her specially designed _ChainHammer _the last gift she received from her friend, Shadow.

"I will have my revenge, Sonic EXE, I will avenge Shadow; or else I'm not Amy, _The Black Knight_!" the being said, keeping a hateful look on the said person without being seen.

**Yep, at least both Amy's got in the chapter. Honestly, the actual plan was to have both Amy's beat the crap out of Sonic EXE, but the plot didn't get that far so, next EXE chapter the "other Amy" will try to avenge Shadow. **

**In case no one noticed, the "humanoid rabbit" was the other Cream Sonic spoke with in the previous chapter.**

**(Also try to spot all the Sonic game/comic references at Amy Rose's last dialogue) **

**Sorry this chapter took so long, had school &amp; soccer try-outs. For those of you haven't seen my latest chapter to ****Sonic &amp; the Olympians book 1: Son of Herme****s, I have decided to do weekly updates to that story and this one. **

**Modern going out, this Author message is getting longer than it should be.. **


End file.
